The Good, the Bad, and the Platypus
by sebtled debt
Summary: Phineas and friends decide to make a machine that will make everyone make better decisions. Doofenshmirtz has a little invention of his own too. Read to find out what it is. PLZ REVIEW!
1. Dad's Incident

**Phineas's POV**

"And that's exactly what happened!" my dad says. "The truck just swerved right into my lane and almost hit me dead on! Why, I'm lucky to still be alive right now."

My father is in a panic over what has happened to him today when I haven't even thought of what Ferb and I are gonna do today. I was going to leave the room when something kept me from exiting. It is then that my dad said the one thing that gave me this brilliant idea.

"Why can't everyone make better decisions? That way the world would be a much better place."

My eyes widen and I look over at Ferb and say aloud, "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"

"Oh, no you don't!" my sister exclaims as she finishes her bowl of Toasted Oats cereal.

"Huh?" I say in response to her statement.

"You know, she's right," my step brother Ferb says. "We can't be certain of what we're going to do today."

I look over at him posing a confused but at the same time amazed expression on my face. "Whose side are you on Ferb?" I say jokingly.

"So what ARE you guys going to do today?" Candace asks sincerely. She looks at both me and Ferb, but probably expecting me to answer. This is what I thought too, but Ferb decided to be the talkative type today and answer for me.

"Well, we're going to make a device that when powered up, will flood everyone's brain with good and lawful decisions, thus creating a more reliable and peaceful living environment."

Candace and I look at Ferb in amazement. I can't believe what I had just witnessed. Ferb has had a line in every scene he has been in so far.

"Anyway," my sister says, looking back over at me. "Don't you guys do anything stupid or else you're going to pay. You got that, Mom? Don't let them do anything! AN-Y-THING!"

I look over at Mom as she sips her hot tea. She puts the cup down and responds, "Sure, Candace. Whatever makes your life easier."

"Alright then," Candace says, pulling out her cell phone. "I'm gonna go out to the mall with Stacey. I'll be back later. Bye Mom."

"Bye sweety," she says. She looks back down at me and Ferb and says, "So you're going to make good decisions today? Well, you don't need to worry about that. You to already make the best decisions everyday. Have fun boys."

She returns to her tea and I turn around to Ferb. I say, "Come on Ferb, let's get started then. Hey, where's Candace?"

"She went out to the mall with Stacey for the day," my mom answers.

"Oh yeah, that's right. How did I forget?"

"Hey," Ferb says. "Where's Perry?"

I look over at him and say, "Ferb, i was supposed to say that. Besides, he's sitting right next to you." Ferb looks down and sees Perry lying on the floor.

"Hey, mom," I say.

"Yes, Phineas?"

"Is there anyone that you don't know where they are right now?"

"Well there is Buford and Baljeet."

I look over at Ferb and give him that 'Why Not?' look. "Hey, where's Buford and Baljeet?"

"We're right here," Buford says, emerging from our living room. Baljeet looks around and says, "But Perry seems to be missing."

We all look around the room for Perry but can't seem to find him. I say, "But, he was just... oh, nevermind."

"Hey," my dad says. "Where's Perry?"

**Perry's POV**

"Finally!" I think to myself. "If Baljeet and Buford hadn't come, who knows how long I'd be there for." I run over to a plant and look inside the pot. That's the fourth place I've looked and I still can't find an entrance to my lair. I decide to turn on my communicator and wait for it to load up. My boss and advisor appears on the screen and looks at me confused.

"What's wrong, Agent P?" he says.

I hold the device out in front of me, giving him a view of the room. By doing this I am insinuating that I can't find an entrance anywhere. Luckily, he's clever enough and figures it out.

"You can't find the entrance?" he says to me, as I bring the communicator back so we see each other.

I nod my head as he mumbles something under his breath. "Carl!"

"Yes, sir?" the intern says, as he walks into view.

"Where'd you put the lair entrance thingy?"

"Um, I can't seem to remember, sir."

"Can't remember! What'd I tell you about writing these things down so you don't forget? If you wanted to bake a cake, would you write all the ingredients down?

Carl answers by saying, "Well, yeah but..."

"Then why didn't you write this down? The fate of the world could depend on it!"

Carl calmly replies, "The fate of the world depends on cake ingredients?"

"Shut up, Carl. Go stand at that wall. And don't even think about moving until I say so!"

"Sorry, sir."

As all of this is going on, I can't help but laugh. Thankfully, neither of them noticed me.

"Sorry about that, Agent P," Monogram resumes. "We want you... actually at the moment, I want you to go and stop Dr. Doofenshmirtz, whatever he may be doing."

I smile a little then salute him. I turn around and walk into a not so thoughtfully placed chimney directly in the middle of the lair.

"Good luck, Agent P."

I nod and the chimney sucks me up. It shoots me out in the direction of the DEI building.

**Isabella's POV**

I walk toward the boys' fenced in yard as I prepare to try and get Phineas's attention once again. I open the gate and poke my head inside. I look aroun for Phineas and spot him near the tree... as always. I walk in and over to him. With him are Ferb, of course, Buford, and Baljeet.

"Hey, Phineas," I say, trying to be as cute as possible. "Watcha doin?"

Baljeet turns around and says, "Oh hey, Isabella. We're making a..."

"Did I ask you?" I say, turning to Baljeet with a glare on my face.

He responds without thinking of what he's saying, "Well, you didn't direct it at anyone in specific, so I just thought..."

"OK, fine," I say, getting a tad annoyed at him. "Watcha doin, Phineas?"

"Much better," Baljeet says.

"Zip it!" I say quickly.

"Sorry."

"Oh hi, Isabella," Phineas says, turning around to see me. "Why don't you come over here and help us? We're making a machine that makes good morals."

"Cool," I say, although I'm slightly more interested in being with Ferb at the moment. I walk over and sit next to Phineas.

**Ferb's POV**

...

...

...

*Cricket chirps*

...

...

...

**Hey everyone I hope you like it. It's actually the one story that I like doing that actually has characters other than Perry and Doofenshmirtz and goes could actually be counted as a possible episode... not that it ever will, but, whatever. Anyway, please Review! And don't forget to check out my other story, 'Perry All Alone'. Thanks! C YA!**


	2. The Egg Laying Mammals

**Sorry this chapter isn't as good as the last one. I'm not too good at keeping it interesting the entire time. Anyhoo, as MM would say, 'Good luck, Fanfic readers. PLZ REVIEW! PICKLES IN A JAR OF SOUP!**

**Buford's POV**

"What exactly are we trying to build?" I ask Baljeet, keeping quiet as to not embarass myself.

"Ugh," Baljeet groans, rolling his eyes and peering at me through his tinted glasses. "Weren't you listening?"

"Nah," I say. "I was looking at that pretty girl over there in the blue." I chuckle slightly as I say this and look at Baljeet.

"Her?" he says, pointing to the girl sitting on her front porch across the street. "But why would you do that? People think you should be with Adyson!"

"Yeah, well I like making fanfic readers mad," I say, still keeping a straight face.

"What..." he says, scratching his head.

"I'm just joking," I say, looking back over at him. "I just wanted to make this story more humorous. Afterall, I am one of the comic relief characters."

"What does that even mean?" he says. I cover my face trying not to let him see me laugh as I continue working on the machine.

**Phineas's POV**

"So, then you get the wrench and tighten this right here," I say as I guide Isabella's hand as we work together. Inside I love her, but outside, I just wish i could work up the courage to tell her that.

"Um, Phineas," she says, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, Isabella," I struggle out just like every other thing I say to her.

"I was wondering if... um," she stutters out.

I look over to her and smile. I have a feeling I know what she's going to say but I don't want to interrupt her.

"Will you, um... go to the movies with me later? There was this new movie that looks interesting and..."

"Sure," I say, cutting her off. She looks at me and the red on her face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Thanks, Phineas," she says, hugging me. I hug her back and say, "Anytime."

Just then, dad comes out and sees us working on the machine. "Hey, what are all you guys up to?" he says in his unmistakable British accent.

"Oh, we're just getting everyone to make better choices," I say looking over my shoulder to see him. He is in formal attire and carrying a suitcase. He looks as if he works in a big corporation.

"Well, that's just great," he replies, clapping his palm with two fingers. "Maybe now I'll have a safer trip out. Anyway, I'm going to a job interview. Your mother suggests I get one, seeing as though we have it this good even though noone has a job in our household. She said we would be like millionaires if someone actually got paid. Don't know what that means... and I told her that. So she said she would dumb it down for me. She said, in her words, 'Get a job, Lawrence." So I'm off. Don't you guys get into any mischief while I'm gone. Your mother's inside if you need anything. Bye."

He walks out of the backyard and hops in the car. I turn to face Ferb and say, "You better pick it up, Ferb. Dad's spoken more than you."

Ferb looks at me and gives me an unsatisfactory smile... jokingly, of course.

**Perry's PO...**

"HOLD ON!" Phineas says. "Baljeet, don't you want your own POV?"

"No, noone cares about me."

"Oh, OK. Carry on then."

As I was saying... **Perry's POV**

I fly above the Doof's building and suddenly stop right above it, defying the laws of physics. I fall in through the chimney and land in the middle of his room. I fall face first on the floor and stand back up. Wiping all of the dust and whatnot off of myself I look up to notice the Dr. ... and he notices me, too.

"Perry the Platypus," he says in his unique screetching voice. "What a strange coincidence. And by strange coincidence, I mean... normal incidence!"

I look up at him, knowing that what he said doesn't make sense. He looks back at me and reads me like a book because after seeing me, he says, "Don't look at me like that. It makes tons of sense. May I remind, you don't make alot of sense yourself. I mean, I'm not the mammal that lays eggs here, now am I?"

I see his kitchen table out of the corner of my eye and see two large eggs lying atop of it. I point to them and he turns around. "What, those? No, I didn't lay those eggs. They're... well actually, I don't know why they're there. I was gonna have some breakfast but I got distracted and... and I never got to put them away and... yeah. Anyway," he continues rambling on as I stand there. I wonder to myself if he knows that he didn't trap me yet.

"Behold, my latest and greatest invention: the Reverse-inator! With a push of this button, I will reverse everything in the world to it's.. um, what is it called. Um, ANTONYM, that's it!"

'Antonym,' I think to myself. 'That's really what you're going with?'

"Cats will chase dogs! Day will be night! People will drive on the opposite side of the road! Oh, I'm so diabolical."

I look away as the Doof names some more of his "Antonyms".

"Perry the Platypus, are you even listening to me?" I said people will be driving on the opposite side of the road. If that happens, there will be mass destruction and chaos."

I slap my face with my hand and shake my head in disbelief.

"What? It-I-It's a good plan. Watch, I'll-I'll show you."

**Thanks everybody for reading this far. I just want to get to the next part so I could get it over with so I don't forget but I don't have enough time today so I guess this might, key word, might, be all that you're getting today. If I feel like it I may, key word, may, update again! Thanks! BYE! C YA! PLZ REVIEW! PICKLE IN A, KEY WORD, A, JAR! NeXt TiMe We'Ll StArT oFf WiTh IsAbElLa'S POV sO sTaY tUnEd!1**


	3. Two Up Then Two Down

**Isabella's POV**

The sun was shining down on all of Danville as we worked for a few moments at a time. I looked around at all of us in our seperate groups. Baljeet was instructing Buford, who was doing all of the heavy lifting. Ferb was over on his own drawing up the desgn for the machine. And finally, Phineas and I were doing some of the mechanical work together, like screwing and hammering. The machine was coming together quite well, and to top it all off, I was going to the movies with Phineas later. A faint breeze blew through my hair and pushed it out of my eyes.

"Hey, Ferb," Phineas says, turning to face his big nosed step-brother. "You got the rest of the blueprints finished yet?"

Ferb looks up at his pointy nosed step-brother and holds up his blueprints. All that is on it is some tic-tac-toe games, a few unfinished hangman games, and a drawing of a rubber duck in the top left hand corner of the paper.

"Cool!" Phineas exclaims. "We'll be done by lunch time!"

I think to myself about how Phineas knows what all of that means. I guess brothers or, step-brothers, are just like that.

"So," I say shyly, as I watch Phineas tighten another screw. "What do we do next?" I play with my hair as I wait for his response.

"Well, first we could..."

**Candace's POV**

"Hey," I say, running over to this cute red and white dress displayed in a window. "It's on sale, Stace! I absolutely need to get this!" I look over at Stacey as she walks up to examine the dress more.

She looks it over and says, "Sure, go ahead."

I run into the store and buy the dress. We both walk out and look around some more. Stacey sees something she likes and heads into the store, but she's short a few dollars. I reach into my pocket and pull out a ten dollar bill.

**Phineas's POV**

"There!" I say as I tighten the last screw. "Finished!" I look around at everyone and it looks like they are tired out, so we go inside and get something to drink. When we get back outside, we walk over to the machine. "So, let's just get to it and start this thing up."

I reach for the button and...

**My POV**

Phineas presses the button, but at the same time, Doofenshmirtz activates his reverse-inator. The moral machine shoots sparks across the sky and they fly to everyone's heads. They rush towards phone lines and in through chimneys and reach everyone in Danville and its outskirts. Then there is a large white flash emerging from the reverse-inator. Cats start chasing dogs, people start driving on the opposite side of the road, Everyone is turned evil!

Doofenshmirtz notices that he is evil and thinks that he must have not pressed the button hard enough. So he pushes it again and everything goes back to normal, everything except for all the evil people being good now.

Doofenshmirtz looks back at the machine and, being kind of heart now, goes to press the button again to shut it down. But when he turns evil again, he hits the button another time, turning it back on. He repeats this process a couple of times.

"Well," he says as he pushes the button again. "I did _not_ think this through."

Candace, about to give Stacey the money, pulls it away as she is affected by the reverse-inator.

"Well, did it work?" Isabella asks, looking over at Phineas.

"Nah," Buford says as he wipes his nose on his sleeve. "I still wanna punch a nerd."

As Doofenshmirtz pushes the button again to turn everything but evil, evil again, Perry slaps his hand with his tail and breaks the button.

"Perry the platypus! How could you? Now everyone in the world will be evil forever!"

Doofenshmirtz, now sitting on the floor, inches away as Perry nears him. "Perry the platypus, what are you doing? We don't need to fight, we could settle this over a spot of tea. Wait, what? When did I aquire a British accent? Oh well. Perry the platypus! NO!"

**Doofenshmirtz's POV**

"OK," I think to myself as I watch the crazed Platypus slowly shuffle his way in my direction. "How did I get myself into this mess? What to do? What to do?" I look around the bare room and see a shelf. Perched upon the shelf is a couple of cook books, an old lamp, a doll, a toaster, George Lopez, a stack of papers, a... wait a second... how'd my toaster get all the way up there. Oh well. That's when I see my dog whistle I had specially designed to call only my dog. It's been sitting up there for a few years and I'm not quite sure it will work anymore but why not give it a try?

"I bet you didn't see this one coming!" I yell as I run for the shelf on the other side of the room. I reach up to grab the dog whistle, but I was mistaken. It's just a smoke pipe that my father used to have.

"Dang it!" I yell out as I slip on an egg that was laying on the ground. I try to grab something as I fall but catch the toaster instead. I pull it off the shelf and hit the button on the side. Toast from about four months ago flies out and heads in Perry's direction. One hits him in the eye while the other hits his leg, and he does a backflip, landing on the floor face first. He has butter all over his head and is sitting in a puddle of egg yolk.

"Perry the platypus, are you alright?" I start for him but remember that he is evil now. "I'm sorry Perry the platypus. I'll catch you later. I have to go and cry, I mean hide, I mean... I'M GOING TO MY ROOM!"

I run up the stairs as Perry sits up and holds his head. I shut the door behind me and hop under the covers. Now that I am good, I don't have the guts to stand up to him like I used to.

**HEY! I hope you all like it! I know it's a bit cheesy but, whatever! You don't have to read it if you don't want to... but it WILL make me a lot happier.z K THANKS! BYE! C YA! PICkleS IN a jaR OF souP!**


	4. A Solution To Our Problem

**Hey guys! check out my new poll on my page! K! THANKS! BYE! C YA! PICKLES IN A JAR OF **_**TOMATO**_** SOUP!**

**Ferb's POV**

"Destroy... Destroy!" I say out loud as I walk into the house. I see a vase and tip it over, spilling all of the dirt onto the floor and breaking it. I walk forward a little but stop when I hear my now evil brother's calling.

"Over here," he says, as he points to a now visible hole in the floor previously hidden beneath the vase. We all walk over to the hole and look down. Beneath us is a blue see through tube. It spirals and loops over itself a few times. We all look up at each other and blink.

"So," Baljeet says in a nervous tone. "Who's going down first?" He looks around at all of us and laughs to himself. "Um, guys?"

We all start walking toward him with our hands held out in front of us. We push him into the tube and watch him as he falls down into the darkness. You could hear is screaming fade as he falls deeper into the darkness. Then, we all hear a thud, signalling that he had hit something.

"Wow, that was at least three seconds deep," Buford says calmly. "You guys go ahead. I don't think I'll fit through that thing. I'll find another way in. See you at the bottom." He runs into another room as Phineas jumps down the tube, followed by Isabella. After they hit bottom, I jump down. Luckily they all got out of the way in time for me to land. It's pitch black down there. I start feeling around for a light switch.

"Found it!" Baljeet calls out as he flips it up. The lights turn on and we all wait for our eyes to adjust. "Phineas, why is there lipstick on your cheek?" Baljeet asks.

"Wait, what's on me?" Phineas says as he starts wiping his face with his sleeve.

"Oh nevermind that," I say, trying to get them to focus. "We need to figure out where we are and/or destroy it." I look around at my surroundings, taking in everything around me.

"I say we just destroy it," Phineas says, putting on a devilish grin.

"We can't just destroy it," I say. "We need to find out if we could use it to, oh I don't know, destroy the world or something."

"Yeah, and **then **we destroy it!"

I take a deep breath and shake my head at how low my step-brother has become.

**Buford's POV**

"Secret entrance, secret entrance, secret entrance..." I say to myself, trying not forget what I'm supposed to be looking for. I slip on the slippery kitchen floor and slide right into the wall. But as I make contact with it, it revolves and I end up on the other side. I start falling down the stairs that were placed on the other side. I finally stop and get up. I look around and see that I still have a long way to go before I reach the bottom. "Heh, why not? It's much faster this way." I jump down the stairs and start falling again until I get to the bottom flight. "Oh, my head," I say as I stand up, clutching my foot in pain.

I look around and spot a door at the end of the hallway. I start for it but am stopped by a security system.

"**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" **a female voice says.

All of a sudden, ray guns slide out from either side of the hallway. They look around and spot me. The tips of the two guns start to glow red. I hear a high pitched noise and run behind the wall. I hear the guns shoot and hit the wall. It shakes the entire place and breaks off a good portion of the bricks. I peek around the corner and see the guns again.

**"RELOAD! RELOAD! RELOAD!" **says the voice.

They then turn back at me and turn red again. I pull myself back behind the wall and they shoot once more. "That's when I gotta go!" I say out loud. "Right after they shoot when they're charging back up again."

I wait for them to shoot one more time then make a mad dash for the door at the end of the hallway. I make it just in time and rush inside through the door, pulling it closed behind me.

**Candace's POV**

"Hey, what was that about?" My best friend says as she reaches for the money in my hand. I keep her away with my foot, but it doesn't work for long, as she maneuvers around my leg and up to my arms.

"Get away from me, Stace!" I yell out. She reaches for the money again, but I pull it away just out of her reach. "Stop it!" she yells.

"No, you stop it!" I retort.

"Errrr!" we both growl. I push her down to the floor and start running away out of the store. She gets up and runs out after me.

"Hey," a man running a register yells out. "You have to pay for that!" He starts running after us as we rampage through the mall.

**Perry's POV**

I headed toward the staircase and looked up. I stepped onto the first step and began my ascent. I came to the top and turned the corner. There was three doors in the hallway. I looked inside the first one and came to a bathroom. The next was a bedroom in which I quickly found the doctor. He ran away as I poked him with my tail. Squirming out from under the bed he ran out the door and down the flight of stairs. I quickly followed him through the building.

I looked for him throughout the entire building until I finally found him. It wasn't that hard, really. He hid in the first door he came to. Inside was a bunch of his ray guns from the past schemes. He turned to see me as I opened the door. As light shined upon his outstretched nose, he grabbed a gun and threw it at me, hitting me in the bill. He quickly grabbed another and aimed it at me.

"Don't come any closer, Perry the platypus, or I'll shoot you," he said. But I whipped my tail at his face. He suddenly pulled the trigger and before tail met flesh, the ray hit me and I stopped. The scared doctor opened his eyes to see me standing there calmly. "Perry the platypus, aren't you going to attack me?" He looked down at the gun he was holding and noticed that he had grabbed the naughty-inator. By an extreme stroke of luck, the doctor had found a way to save the day all by himself.

I'm so proud of him.

"Come on, Perry the platypus," he said, grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him. "We've got some work to do. Oh, but first," He reached back into the closet and pulled out his duplic-8-inator. He blasted the naughty-inator and replicated the gun. "Here you go, Perry the platypus," he said, handing a gun to me. "Let's roll!"

**Hey guys, I hope you're enjoying it so far. I've put a lot of work into this one so I hope it's good! K! THANKS! BYE! C YA! PICKLES IN A JAR OF SOUP!**


	5. The Security Droids

**Hey, thanks everybody for tuning in. This story is one of my favorites, so it helps if you guys read and review it positively. Well, I guess that's it for now. Here's Chapter five! Enjoy! K! THANKS! BYE! C YA! PICKLES IN A JAR OF SOUP!**

**Baljeet's POV**

"Where are we?" I ask my companions thoughtfully.

"Dunno," Phineas replies eyeballing the room carefully. "But it looks to be some kind of lair or something." He turns around and faces his step-brother. "Ferb?" he says, as to ask him the same thing.

"I'm not exactly sure of that," he says, scratching his chin. "But we need to find out soon as to carry out our evil plan."

"By the way," Isabella butts in. "What IS our plan anyway?" She turns to Ferb and waits for an answer. Ferb turns to see her and shrugs.

I look behind me and see a red button on a desk. I peek back at the others to make sure that noone is watching. When I secure my position, I turn back to the desk and quickly slap the button down. A giant monitor flashes above me and a room appears on screen. I back up to get a better look and the other three turn around simultaneously. A man appears on the screen holding a clipboard in front of him and we all focus in on him.

"Um, Agent P. The heroic Dr. doofenshmirtz is at it again. He has bought all of the..." The man lowers the clipboard and sees us standing before him. "Great googlymoogly! You're not Agent P! Destroy them!" He pushes a red button on his side of the screen and activates some guard robots.

"You're no match for us!" Ferb declares as he holds his arms up, ready to attack.

"GET THEM!" the man yells as he its another button, turning off the monitor. We turn to face the robots and assume our fighting stances.

"CHARGE!" Phineas says, and we start running at the robots. Ferb pulls out wrench from his pocket and swings it at an oncoming bot. The bots head flies off and the wires that were inside it begin to spark. The robot shuts down and Ferb turns to see another. I look over at Isabella, who has already pulled the bow out of her hair. She swings it at two of the robots and it ties around them. They smash into each other and break down.

On the other side of the room, Phineas is using his quick thinking and agility to dodge the robots' attacks. He then either swings at them or trips or kicks them, causing them to shut down.

I, on the other hand, decide to say a very confusing math equation out loud, causing the bots around me to short circuit. It was a hefty battle but after all the smoke from the robots cleared up, it had appeared that we were victorious.

I look around and find something odd. I say out loud to the others, "Hey, where's Buford?"

**Buford's POV**

As I close the door behind me, I begin to hear a low buzzing noise. I turn to face forward and see a left hand turn in front of me. As I peak around the corner, cautious of anything to attack me, I locate the origin of the sound. In the hallway just ahead are buzz saws. They are hanging from the ceiling, moving up and down with no pattern. Each is moving at a different pace, so getting past this may prove to be difficult.

I lay down on the ground to examine the amount of room I have to work with. When the blade is at its highest, I determine that there is about three feet underneath.

"Wow," I say to myself. "That's at least three feet wide."

I stand backup and prepare to run full speed. while the first one is down, I start running towards it. As I near it, it pulls back up and I fall to the ground. I do a few barrel rolls under and stop myself before reaching the next blade.

I look back at the blade and notice that I had just made it through, for the blade was already touching the ground. I turn forward once more and do the same for the rest of the blades. I get to the end and open the hand carved mahogany door.

In this room, I see nothing but the door at the end of the hallway. Although it looks to be safe, I know that there are lasers or a secret panel on the floor or something. I take up my courage and set foot onto the first tile. I look around to see if anything had occured. I take another step, but that was my downfall.

The tile sunk in and two panels on the opposite wall opened up, revealing two mechanical arms. They flew toward me at an alarming rate. The next thing I knew, I was suspended in the air by my waist.

"Get off, you stupid piece of junk!" I yell as I swat at the arms holding me up. I pull on one of the arms until the hand breaks. The other arm cannot support my weight alone and I fall to the floor. I am quick to get up and rush for the door. The arm charges at me with great speed. I open the door and begin to close it. But the arm grabs the door knob and prevents me from closing it.

I trying hitting it off but it doesn't seem to work. Then it pulls the door harder and pops the knob straight out. My eyes widen as I turn around to start running. The arm squeezes around the ajar door and heads directly at me. Over to the side, I see some broken pipes jutting from the wall. I sprint over to the site and bend the steel down. The metal breaks and I swing the pipe around. I smack the arm and it flies toward the wall. But without hesitation, it jumps back up and heads for me again.

I swing the pipe once more but this time, to no avvail. The arm grabs a hold of it and tries reversing my attack on me. After a couple seconds of strain, I finally get the upper hand... literally! I reach for the top of the pipe and turn it side ways. With one not so graceful movement, I swing the pipe down to the ground, cruching the arm under it.

I drop the pipe and fall back against the wall. I wipe the sweat off of my forehead and breath heavily. "That was a close on," I say as I look back at the door ahead of me. "Buford needs a break before going to the next room."

I lay back as I look at the mechanical arm lying immobile before me.

**Doofenshmirtz's POV**

"Come on, Perry the platypus," I say as we head down the stairs of my building. "We've got some work to do." I walk down the final flight of stairs and turn the corner to the main room. "Ready?" I say to Perry as I grip my gun in an attack ready position. "GO!"

We both jump out and start shooting around. All of the people we hit turn back to normal and resume their activities, unbeknowest of what had just happened. "YES!" I yell out as I give Perry a high five. "We did it, we did it! Now, for the rest of the tri-state-area."

I turn to face the main doors and walk up to them. I push them open and look around. We head down the streets and zap everyone we see. As we're zapping everyone, the two of us start to hear this strange quirky song in the background. We just shrug it off and return to our job. As we're shooting people, we shoot these two teenage girls named Candace and Stacy. How do I know them? I don't know. But apparently it's important to say in order for the story to make sense. Whatever that means.

It's hard to make sure we got everybody, so we go up and ask them if they want to destroy something. If it's a yes, we zap them. If it's a no, we let them go. We do this almost all day until we finally need to take a break. We walk over to a nearby coffee shop and take a seat. The waiter brings out two hot coffees and places them on our table. I pick up the cup and start to chug the hot beverage. I look down to see Perry staring at me with those, 'You're an idiot' eyes. I turn to face the other way and enjoy my coffee in peace.

**Stacey's POV**

As I am chasing Candace, I suddenly feel something shock me in my back. After that happened, I didn't feel the need to chase my best friend anymore. Actually, I don't even remember why I was chasing her. I apologize to her and she does to me. We say goodbye and we both head to our respective homes.

But I have a strange feeling that I'm forgetting something...

**My POV**

The camera zooms out to show Stacey still wearing the stolen clothes she had taken from the store.

**Hey guys! This is a long one for my standards! I hope you liked it. There will probably be at least two more chapters coming up... maybe even FOUR! But who knows? Anyway, thanks for reading and please review! Wow, this story is at least 1.5K words long! Anyway, tune in next time! K! THANKS! BYE! C YA! PICKLES IN A JAR OF SOUP!**


	6. Cliffhanger

**Hey guys! As you can see, CHAPTER 6 IS UP! That's all! K! THANKS! BYE! C YA! PICKLES IN A JAR OF SOUP!**

**Isabella's POV**

I look around for an exit or something, this room seems kind of dangerous to me. I walk forward a little and step on a tile on the floor which sinks in. I look down and lift my foot up. "Uh-oh," I say as the others turn to see what I had done. In the corner of the room, a large glass tube rose up from the ground. The glass seperated from the floor and revealed what looked to be a hover craft of some sort. We all look at it for a few seconds until I finally blurt out, "Cool!" We run over to it and try to find out how to operate it. As I'm leaning over the vehicle, I slip and hit abutton with my elbow. "Not again," I say to myself.

But it doesn't do what I expected. Instead, the back opens up just like a trunk door would. Then, a platform slides out and transforms into a four passenger sized seating area. Ferb runs over to the main seat and hops in. "Come on," he says motioning for us to get on. "We gotta go."

We all jump in and Ferb messes around with the controls. "Um, are you sure you know what you're doing?" I ask Ferb, hoping to get a positive response.

He turns to face me and sits in silence. Then he speaks up. "That's irrelevant."

After a couple of minutes of fiddling around with the control panel, he finally learns what most of the controls do. "Ready?" he asks, as he grips the steering mechanism firmly.

"Ready!" we all say in unison. Ferb starts up the machine and starts to hover above the ground. "Here we go," he says, and lifts up the handles. The craft ascends and we start to fly up to the ceiling.

"We're gonna crash!" Baljeet yells out horrifically. We all look up and realize that there is no opening in the ceiling. Everyone but Ferb starts to scream widely as we reach speeds higher than before. Just at the last second, a small opening appears above us and Ferb maneuvers through it perfectly. "See," Ferb says as he flies through downtown. "I told you we would be fine."

"No you didn't!" I yell, obviously angered that he would scare us all like that.

"Oh, I didn't? Well you guys should have trusted me more."

I look at him angrily as we fly farther through Danville.

**Doofenshmirtz's POV...again!**

After our coffee break, Perry and I went through town returning everyone else back to normal. We thought we were done when Perry noticed something odd in the sky. He tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention. I'm not sure how he reached my shoulder, but that's beside the point. I looked down at him and he pointed into the sky. I followed his finger and came to what looked like his hover jet. In fact, it WAS his hover jet! "They must still be evil!" I say, looking back down at Perry. "We need to stop them. FOR THE PICKLE SOUP!" I yell, not even knowing what I was saying. I, along with Perry started running in the direction that his hover jet was traveling in.

As we neared it, it was slowly descending. My partner pulled out a grapple from nowhere and shot it up at the hover craft. He grabbed my arm and fixed his fedora. He looked up and instantly, we were being sling shotted towards the jet. As it flew through town, we hung silently onto the bottom of it, just like two silent walruses, stalking their prey.

The hover jet neared a cliff and lowered down. When the ground was close enough to drop down, Perry and I jumped off and hid behind a giant rock. We looked around and noticed a steel door behind us embedded into the stone structure. Back in front of us, the jet slowly touched down and the four passengers jumped out. Perry's eyes widened as he noticed that they were his owners and their friends.

We jumped out from behind the rock and pointed our guns. I shot at a green haired boy and watched as the laser swirled and spiralled in his direction.

"Ferb, watch out!" another young boy with red hair cried out. Ferb, as the other boy said his name is, quickly looked back at me and Perry. He did a matrix dodge and the laser flew off into the distance. Ferb rushed over to me with amazing speed and swatted the gun from my hands. In rolled over to the side of the cliff, out of everyone's reach.

I looked back at the kids and then to my gun. I started sprinting frantically over to the ray gun as I flailed my arms in the air aimlessly. But a boy with glasses quickly prevented me from grabbing it as he jumped at me, tackling me to the ground. I tried reaching for it but it was just out of my reach. I tried inching closer, but the kid had pinned me down immobile.

"Perry the platypus! HELP ME!" I screamed, looking over to see what he was doing. He aimed the gun and slid his little platypus finger onto the trigger. Just as he was about to shoot, a little girl whipped her bow at his hand, forcing him to release his grip. She and the red haired boy held him down as Ferb went to retrieve the two weapons. He walked over to the steel door and shook his head.

"You pathetic fools," he started in an evil tone. "Don't you know you cannot beat me. Noone can beat me! I am superior to all of you! You are my slaves and..."

**BAM!**

The steel door behind him swings open and he gets stuck between it and the cliff. Out of the door pops a chubby kid.

"Woah. What are the odds that trap door lead me out hear?" he says. As he looks at all of us.

The two ray guns are in the air and flying toward both me and Perry. We both catch them and quickly fire them at our targets. They all turn back to normal and release us. I stand up and thank Perry for all that he has done for the safety of the world and especially for me.

I walk over to the animal and smile. "Well, I guess this is it," I say as I point the ray gun at myself. "See you, on the other side."

I pull the trigger and there is a big flash covering the entire cliff.

**Hey guys! First off, virtual cake to the first person to guess what the quotes from the last five paragraphs are from. Anyway, tune in next time for the conclusion. Wow, I've never done a conclusion to one of my stories before... I hope it doesn't suck! K! THANKS! BYE! C YA! PICKLES IN A JAR OF MISO SOUP!**


	7. Buford's Discovery

**Hey back from the long break...REALLY long cliffhanger huh? SORRY AbOuT tHaT1! Well it's up now, so enjoy!**

The sun is shining over the city of Danville. In the backyard, a group of kids are disassembling a machine.

"So why are we taking this apart again?" a big kid in black says.

"Because we don't want something like that to happen again. I guess the world is perfect just the way it is. And... done. Now it's almost completely unrepairable. But I have a feeling that we're forgetting something..."

The kids look over to see Candace walking in their direction. "Hey Buford," she says.

"Whad'ya want, drama queen?" replies buford.

"Your shoe's untied," she says, pointing down at his shoe.

He looks down and Canadce pokes his nose.

"Sike!" she yells as she walks off laughing.

...

"We putting it back together now?" Buford asks.

"Yep," the others reply.

"Well I'm out. Peace!"

Out of view behind the fence, Buford says, "Oh there you are Perry!"

**END! I know it's short but it's like one of those minute long segments they put at the end of every episode. I hope you liked it and check out my other stories. for the pickles in a jar of soup! This is Sebtled Debt/puzzlepro97/Blazer signing off! K! THANKS! BYE! CYA! C YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**


End file.
